myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Aladain
Druiden - Die Druiden Myras sind mehr als nur die Priester der Naturgottheiten im Götterhimmel, im Pantheon Myras. Die Priester der Natur, die einst, bis zum Konzil von Neu-Thula, ein einziger weltumspannender Orden, eine große Gemeinschaft waren. Alle Götter wurden nur als Aspekte der allumfassenden Natur oder eines allumfassenden Gottes namens AEne angesehen. Im Dunklen Zeitalter blieb das noch so, doch als im 2. Jahrhundert nach Pondaron die Alten Götter ihre Macht wieder offenbarten, traten für viele Druiden auch Anur und sein Kreislauf von Leben und Tod, und vor allem Dondra als Gott der Wettergewalten und der Wälder wieder in den Vordergrund. Die nicht einem Gott verschriebenen Naturpriester Myras erkennen noch immer den Grossen Druiden Karcanons, den Meister der Pflanzen von Esoteria, Carlaska vom Grünen Kreuz, als obersten Druiden der Welt an. Für die anderen aber ist es der Avatar Dondras. Aladain auf Karcanon - Die Druiden l Über Druiden Im Allgemeinen und in Athanesia von Fra Martinus, GK, und Gwyddon, GK A. Götter: Druiden verehren den Einen Gott (in der Sprache des Stillen Volkes 'Aene' genannt) als Schöpfer, als Herrn aller Natur. Daneben werden teilweise noch, diesem untergeordnet, Alte Götter verehrt, in denen die Druiden so etwas wie Diener des Einen oder Ithiels sehen. In Athanesia ist dies vor allem Parana, die sanfte Göttin, wegen des Heilens und als Flußgöttin. Das Heilen hat bei Athanesias Druiden deshalb so einen hohen Stellenwert, weil sie es als eine der Hauptaufgaben der Druiden überhaupt sehen, im Gegensatz zum Kämpfen. Kämpfer stellen sich in einem Kampfe stets auf eine Seite, während Druiden höchstens für die Natur oder ihren Orden die Waffen ergreifen würden. Die Neutralität der Druiden ist anders als die Neutralität des Söldners: Die Druiden wechseln nicht nach Gunst und Geld die Seiten, sondern vertreten stets die gleiche Position - doch ist diese Position an sich neutral. Sie suchen nicht stets den Ausgleich von 'Licht' und 'Finsternis', sondern gut ist, was der Natur nützt und ihrem Geist entspricht, schlecht ist, was der Natur -der Schöpfung schadet, was zu ihrer Ausbeutung beiträgt. Deshalb würden Athanesias Druiden keinen Kriegsgott nehmen als ihren Gott, und - weil natur- und pflanzenverbunden - auch keinen Wüstengott. Das Heilen ist in Athanesia auch deshalb so wichtig, weil alle Druiden in Athanesia (wie andere Athanesier natürlich zum Teil auch) Mitglieder des Ordens vom Grünen Kreuz sind, das für das Heilen da ist. Als Göttin des Flusses mit gleichem Namen, der sich in Scandalon im Zeichen der Leuchte von Palas d'Aslan mit dem Nathon vereinigt, ist Parana wichtig, weil der Fluß ein großer Lebensspender ist und weil athanesische Druiden fließendes Wasser besonders achten. An anderen Orten resultieren aus der Verehrung anderer Alter Götter andere Sitten**. So wird etwa von dem Alten Gott Chnum, dem Gott der Fruchtbarkeit, berichtet, er verlange von seinen Druiden auch Menschenopfer. B. Organisation: In Athanesia sind alle Druiden dem Orden vom Grünen Kreuz angeschlossen und dessen Regeln unterworfen. Der jeweilige Ordensmeister des Grünen Kreuzes ist der bzw. gilt als der Oberste Druide. Unbeschadet des Aufstiegs als Druide ist der Aufstieg bzw. die Position innerhalb des GK wichtiger. Für alle Druiden ist der "Meister der Pflanzen" (Master Herbal) gleichzeitig der "Grosse Druide", der Meister aller Druiden des Segmentes. Alle Druiden der Namensstufe und die Initiaten des höchsten Kreises werden ihm persönlich vorgestellt. Erzdruiden wie auch Druiden der Namensstufe kann es mit Genehmigung des Großen Druiden überall geben. (Drei bzw. Neun) Der Große Druide jedoch sitzt stets in Athanesia. Wegen der Verbundenheit der Druiden Karcanons mit Parana und ihrer besonderen Ausrichtung auf das Heilen wird der Große Druide in Athanesia selbst oft auch DER HEILER genannt. Höherlevligen Druiden ist im Regelfalle zu gehorchen, etwas anderes zu tun ist Gafia. (Gafia heißt, sich vom höchsten Prinzip zu entfernen und bedeutet den sofortigen Verlust aller Druidenfähigkeiten. ) C. Athanesia und die Bedeutung von Wohlthat: Nessur, ein ehemaliger Teil Athanesias, war das Ausgangsland des Druidismus auf Karcanon. Mit dem Waldreich von Tristania, und noch mehr dem "Weisen Wald" Samala von Sandramoris, bieten sich in diesem Gebiet für Druiden viele Lebens- und Zaubermögllchkeiten. Wer Druide der Namensstufe (12. Level) werden will, muß zuvor aus der Quelle der Weisen in Wohlthat getrunken haben und der Nymphe Clythia einen Gegenstand aus Silber geweiht haben. Wohlthat liegt in Athanesia zwischen dem weißen (Dur-tauhid-amin) und dem schwarzen (Ascht-nathon-dur) Berg - ein Symbol der Neutralität - und ist eine (auf Karcanon: die) heilige Stadt der Druiden. Außerdem wird auf dem GK-Gelände Wohlthats zum erstenmal anscheinend erfolgreich ein Setzling des Baums des Lebens, des heiligen Baumes Gischogan,(der für die Dämonenabwehr so geeignet ist, daß kein Dämon sich auf mehr als einhundert Meilen nähern kann, und kein Wesen, das der Finsternis angehört, auf mehr als 1oo Meter) hochgezogen. Sollte dies gelingen, so wäre ein wesentlicher Schritt in der Eindämmung der lebensfeindlichen Kräfte getan. D. Formen und Rituale: Druiden grüßen im Allgemeinen mit "Agape n'Or"(Liebe und Licht), erwiedern den Gruß jedoch mit "N'Or Denar" (und Mondlicht), was auch der Dunkelheit ihr Recht im Lauf der Natur einräumt. Am Morgen jeden Tages, am besten zur Morgendämmerung, wird in freier Natur ein Gebet gesprochen, in dem um Ausstattung mit den besonderen Druidenfähigkeiten und -gaben für diesen Tag gebeten wird (d.h. um die Spruche für diesen Tag). Gebetet wird auch beim Betreten oder Verlassen eines Waldes (um Vergebung für möglichen Schaden den man angerichtet hat/anrichten wird bzw. für die Störung der Ruhe des Waldes) sowie beim Verlassen einer Baumwohnung oder eines hohlen Baumes (Dank für die gastliche Aufnahme). Der Aufstieg in ein neues Level ist verbunden mit einer erneuten symbolischen Reinwaschung in fließendem Wasser durch einen Druiden der Namensstufe, was den Aufstieg bekräftigt. Druiden töten keine Tiere - höchstens einmal Monster. Druiden fällen keine Bäume und verlangen für das Fällen eines Baumes, daß derjenige, der das Holz will, eine Zeitlang selbst im Wald arbeitet, um ein Verhältnis zu dem verwendeten Material zu bekommen, und außerdem selbst für jeden gefällten Baum zwei neue pflanzt, um den Schaden wiedergutzumachen. Druiden werden respektiert von den Frauen von Sandramoris und erkennen selbst Frauen als gleichberechtigt an. Viele Druiden glauben an den Weg nach Celtonia, an das Leben nach dem Tode. Deshalb ist es wichtig für sie, daß alle Menschen richtig bestattet werden, damit ihre Seelen sich auf den Weg ins Paradies machen können. Druiden haben einen großen Respekt vor dem Tod, über den sie keine Macht haben und auch nicht haben wollen. Ihre Liebe aber gilt allem Lebenden. Auch die Naturkräfte, die nicht mit Lebewesen verbunden sind, aber auf diese in hohem Maße wirken, nötigen Druiden mit ihrer oft lebenswichtigen Bedeutung hohen Respekt ab, und in gewissem Maße lassen sich diese Naturkräfte auch von Druiden kontrollieren, aber ihr Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf der belebten Natur.*** Druiden müssen von Zeit zu Zeit (mindestens alle sieben Jahre) zu ihrem Ursprungsort (dem Baum oder Wasser, wo sie zum Initiaten des ersten (äußersten)Kreises geweiht wurden) zurück, um ihre Macht und ihre Lebenskraft zu behalten. Druiden und Initiaten feiern besonders die Ssakat (das Leben erwacht!) und Vollmondnächte -besonders, wenn diese auf einen Monatsanfang fallen- sowie zum Teil (die Druiden der Elfen und Halbelfen) die Viertelmonde. Zweimal im Jahr werden Misteln geschnitten mit silberner und goldener Sichel, für alle Zauber. E. Geschichte: thumb|right|300px|Ein Erz-[[Druide im Heiligen Hain.]]Die ersten Druiden waren Priester, die sehr naturverbunden waren und den Wald und die Tiere sehr liebten und verehrten. Ihre Patrone unter den Alten Göttern waren Chnum (Fruchtbarkeit), Aro/Manuijan (Sonne), Dena (Mond, Gezeiten), Parana (Heilung) und außerhalb Athanesias vereinzelt auch Dondra als Patron des Wetters und des Windes oder Anur als Sinnbild des Kreislaufes von Leben und Tod in der Natur, oder Jaffna als Yavannye, die Göttin der Baumblüte. Auch interessierten sie sich besonders für die Schöpfung, wie also Pflanzen, Tiere und Menschen entstanden sind und beteten den Urheber der Schöpfung als Einen Gott an. Daraus resultierten zuerst einmal andere Formen der Anbetung, den Einen Gott vor allem als Schöpfer preisend, Alte Götter wie Chnum und Dondra nur unter ihren Natur-Aspekten sehend. Auch fand die Anbetung mehr und mehr zu anderen Anlässen statt, etwa in Form eines besonderen Tages, in dem für reichliche Ernte gedankt wurde. Auch folgte daraus eine besondere Hinwendung zu Heilung und Pflege, für deren Belange sich all jene seit jeher interessierten, die später zu den Druiden gerechnet werden sollten. Bald gab es solche unter diesen, die mehr bewandert in diesen Spezialgebieten waren als andere, und die ihre Kollegen in diese Künste einweihten. Es entstanden mit der Zeit verschieden Kreise der Einweihung, während man mehr und mehr darauf bedacht war, die größten Geheimnisse nicht mehr ganz nach außen dringen zu lassen. Zum Teil wurde diese Geheimhaltung durch die Gründung von Orden gepflegt, die ihre eigenen Geheimnisse eifersüchtig gegen Außenseiter zu schützen bemüht waren, auf der anderen Seite aber wurde auch die Einweihung ritualisiert und auf einen inneren Kreis hin zentriert. Man sprach nun von verschiedenes Kreisen der Initiation... W d W - A t h a n e s i a Die Druiden waren schon immer strikt neutral zwischen Ordnung und Chaos (auch wild wachsendes kann schön sein!), doch engagiert für das Leben. Zur Verteidigung der Natur, vor allem der Wälder, wandten sie sich in der Geschichte immer wieder gegen die lebensverachtende Finsternis. Gwyddon schreibt in seiner "Geschichte der Druiden": "Durch diesen ewigen Kampf sind sie kämpferisch geworden". Sie nahmen zwar sehr selten an Schlachten teil, doch rächten sie sich und irgendwelchen Waldfrevel zumindest hinterher. Kämpferisch wurden besonders die den Mächten der Finsternis örtlich am nächsten gelegenen Druiden, die ständig mit diesen zu tun hatten. Darum wandten sich sehr viele von ihnen an den kämpferischsten der Druidengötter unter den Alten Göttern, an Dondra, den Adlergott und Wetterpatron. Die Kontrolle über das Wetter, besonders Zauberwind, gehört darum zu den besten Mitteln der Druiden unter den Zaubern, und von den Göttern, die direkt von Druiden als Gottheit angebetet werden, ist Dondra der Mächtigste geworden, nachdem Mannanaun all seiner Kräfte beraubt blieb. Im Gebiet des heutigen Athanesia gab es im Lauf der Zeit eine immer deutlichere Trennung, so dass bald die Druiden im Gebiet des späteren Nessur weilten, und die Priester sich im Bereich der späteren Hochkultur Athania tummelten. Druiden von Namensstufe gab es Berichten zufolge zumindest schon im Jahre 122 vor Pondaron (40. Jahr Arwyn), Erzdruiden werden erst in den Chroniken der ersten Jahre Nessurs, also nach Pondaron, erwähnt; sicher weiß man von der ersten Weihung eines Erzdruiden durch den Großen Druiden an der Quelle der Weisen im Jahre 212 n.P. in Nessurs Lychnos. Bei Pondaron spielten die Druiden myraweit vor allem in der Verteidigung des Düsterwaldes im Aegyrland, des Tristania skogrike, des Centaurenwalds, der seitdem von den Karanen 'Der freie Wald' genannt wird und der Wälder von Numinorr eine große Rolle. Der Wald von Aran und andere Wälder mussten von ihnen aufgegeben werden und verloren darum viel von ihrer ursprünglichen Größe. Seit dem Konzil von Neu-Thula im Jahre 350 nach Pondaron, wo die große Spaltung der Wege der Weisen eintrat, wo nicht nur die Druiden trotz Rugan Tandarras, des ersten Großen Druiden, Wille, die Tempel der Alten Götter verließen, sondern wo sich auch eine den Alten Göttern sehr ergebene Fraktion der Druiden unter Führung eines Hohen Druiden, der auch Priester des Dondra war, gen Phialae aufmachte, um einen eigenen Großen Druiden zu küren an der Halskette Dondras, wo dessen höchster Priester wohl seit Pondaron oder noch früherer Zeit weilte. Sie also sind zu den Inseln der Winde, während die Druiden Nessurs nicht mehr den Mentor der Myra-Schule für Magier (MSM) von Esoteria als Großen Druiden annahmen, sondern aus ihrer Mitte den im Umgang mit den Pflanzen am geschicktesten und besten Heiler wählten, den 'Master Herbai' Esoterias, zum Großen Druiden. Aus der bei diesem Konzil von Neu-Thula vollzogenen Spaltung und Abtrennung vor allen vieler Aladain gingen viele der Freischüler hervor, die heute nicht von der DU oder MSM geschult als Eremiten in Abgeschiedenheit praktizieren und lehren. Diese Trennung brachte auch eine Abwertung der Macht der Druiden, da, um die leeren Plätze der Hierarchie wieder zu füllen, die hohen Ränge eher vergeben wurden als die Fähigkeiten kamen. Seit 350 n.P. entspricht der Titel also nicht mehr unbedingt den Fähigkeiten eines Druiden (oder Priesters). Die Bedeutung der Druiden als Hüter und Bewahrer der Natur bleibt immer gleich... Anmerkungen des Rassülu d'Or * 1''' Ithiels werden auch Eytas oder Eldila genannt.// * '''2 Passagen dieses Textes richten sich gegen die abtrünnigen Druiden von 350 n.P., die heute in Lonador Anur oder in Kelani und Taphanac den Adlergott Dondra anbeten, und gegen die Chnum-anbetenden Druiden Chelodarns.// * 3 Darum Anur/Dondra // Die Druiden Silurs Als die Menschen Silurs die Insel betraten, schien sie zunächst unbewohnt zu sein. Tatsächlich wurden unbewohnte Ruinen unbekannter Herkunft gefunden, doch dazu Steinstelen, bedeckt mit rätselhaften Zeichen und Steinkreise, die an vielen Stellen auf der Insel standen. Diese Gebilde schienen zunächst harmlos. Aber Menschen, die sich in der Nähe niederließen, fühlten sich zu den fremden Monumenten hingezogen, hörten Stimmen dort und sahen Wahnbilder, verschwanden gar für Wochen, um später an anderen Orten und mit neuen Erfahrungen und Kräften wieder aufzutauchen. Wesen wurden gesehen, aus Holz oder Stein, Wasser oder Luft, die mit starrem Blick die Neuankömmlinge musterten und ihnen in fremder Sprache Worte zuriefen, die allein von den Besuchern der Steingebilde beantworten konnten, die ihrerseits ein für andere Silurer unverständliches Verhalten zeigten. Sie sonderten sich ab, besuchten die Monumente stets aufs neue und begannen, magische Kräfte einzusetzen, die den anderen magienutzenden Silurern unverständlich blieben. Dazu forderten jene für sich als gemeinsamen Besitz sämtliche Steinwerke, obwohl manche schon als Material für den Hausbau oder zur Errichtung von Befestigungsanlagen vorgesehen waren. Da die Macht der jetzt Druiden genannten Sonderlinge unstreitbar war und sie als Mittler zu den merkwürdigen Wesenheiten auftraten, die manchem Silurer recht bedrohlich schienen und denen auch Tempel und Magierschaft hilflos gegenüberstanden, wurde ihnen der Rang einer Kheitara eingeräumt und das Recht, nach Absprache mit dem König alle Steinmonumente in Besitz zu nehmen. Es entstand so ein Nebeneinander von Druiden und Silurern, wobei erstere ihren Nachwuchs aus Silurern gewannen, die sich ihnen freiwillig anschlossen, häufig auf Grund intensiver Wahrträume. Der heilige Stein der Dena wurde der Priesterschaft bereits vor 300 Jahren von der Druidenschaft geschenkt, ob wegen eines Vorwissens um die spätere Bedeutung bei der Torschließung ist nicht bekannt. Nachdem die Silurer am Stein der Dena mit der Gewißheit, den eindringenden Finstermächten hilflos gegenüber zu stehen, die Flucht nach Yslannad beschlossen hatten, teilten ihnen die Druiden mit,sie hätten ebenfalls das Exil, jedoch an einem anderen Ort, gewählt. Nach der Rückeroberung Silurs durch die Lichtliga traten sie wie selbstverständlich aus ihren Steinkreisen, um ihr rätselhaftes Tun weiterzuführen. Kaum mehr als das hier lückenhaft gesagte ist über die Druiden Silurs bekannt. Intensivere Kontakte mögen in Zukunft neue Erkenntnisse bringen. Die Druiden Silurs sind in der Hohen Kheitara von den Steinen auf dem Eiland Eron organisiert. Ihr prominentester Vertreter ist König Ragall von Silur höchstselbst, dessen Initiation im Heiligen Hain der Kaiserstadt Chalkis stattfand. Druiden in der Magieregel * Siehe B.2.4 "Priester des Landes - Der Weg des Druiden" . * Segment: Myraweit/Karcanon - Reich: Athanesia - '' * ''Myra-Fundort: R42, 4/129-133, 7/49-53, YII/51-57, WB5/7-11 . Category:Berufe Kategorie:Wald Kategorie:Bebildert